Bishounen Competition
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Acara kompetisinya cowocowo cantik alias bishounen... hehehehe...sesuatu yang mengejutkan akan terjadi! Apa itu? Baca aja! XD 1 shot


**A/N**: Hahaha… pengen tahu kaya apa nih lomba? Baca aja yeh! Lagi ada liburan 1 minggu jadi bisa buat hehe…

**Desclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Bishounen Competition

Sebuah selebaran dibagikan di beberapa daerah dan termasuk Konohagakure

"He? Apaan nih?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm… '_Bishounen Competition'_?" kata Neji membaca selebaran itu

"Hah? _Bishounen_? Hmm… lomba ini diselenggarakan 1 minggu lagi di Konoha dan besok pendaftaran terakhir. Eh… diseleksi juga?!!" Kata Naruto

" huh… merepotkan sekali…" kata Sasuke

"Hmm? Sasuke? Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Naruto

"Hohoho… Naru-chan, dia mah g ikut ga pa-pa. Aku aja yang ikut!" kata Itachi semangat

"… kalau kau ikut… hancur deh… mending kalo aku yang ikut… Eh?!" kata Sasuke

"Jadi… kau ikut Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tersenyum licik

"… Ba… _baka_! … a… aku Cuma ikut seleksinya aja, toh… pasti ga bakal dipilih…" kata Sasuke terbata-bata

"Hehehe… ikut juga ternyata" kata Neji dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan

"Grr…" Sasuke tidak bisa membalas… mau gimana lagi? Kelepasan sih… hehe…

"Sudah-sudah… kalian juga mau ikut?" tanya Itachi

"Hmm…" Naruto berpikir sejenak

"…" Neji juga ikut berpikir

"Aku… Ikut!" kata Naruto

"Sepertinya aku juga berpikiran sama dengannya…" kata Neji

"Hmm baguslah…" kata Itachi tersenyum "Aku juga ikut ah! Oh, aku juga bakal ngajak Sasori n' Deidara sih…"

"What?!!" semua terlihat agak kaget tapi mereka tahu kalau kedua orang itu memang bishounen sejati… mau gimana? Si Sasori ga tua-tua… tampangnya waktu masih muda juga imut, kalau Deidara… cowo enggak cewe setengah-setengah… _(sweatdropped)_

Begitulah akhirnya… beberapa orang dari Konoha termasuk mereka juga ikut mendaftar… Lalu tibalah hari penyeleksian yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Kakashi, juga beberapa orang dari Konoha

"Hmm… Naruto juga ikut?"

"Hei, Jiraiya, bocah didikanmu itu ikut juga?! Kalo dia mah… kayanya ga mirip bishounen deh…" kata Tsunade

"Hmm… menurut kalian?" tanya Jiraiya

"… tidak" kata Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Huehehehe… kita coba ikutin saja…" kata Ebisu tersenyum licik

"Hm? Ebisu kau sudah gila?" tanya Tsunade

"Aku mau lihat dia di penyeleksian babak 2 nanti…"

"Ooh… 'penyeleksian' yang itu?" tanya Jiraiya

"Hehehe…"

"Yah, terserah lah… Lalu ada Neji… yang ini so pasti deh!" kata Tsunade

"Tul' tul'…" kata Jiraiya mengangguk-angguk

"Sasuke?!!! Wow! Dia juga ikut?!" kata Tsunade kaget

"Cape de… dia sih… Bishounen bukan sih?" Jiraiya bingung

"Hmm… dia… bishounen Cuma pas tidur…" kata Kakashi

"Haaah???!!" koor dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade

"Yah… kalo sehari-hari dia mah tampang sok cool toh?" jelas Kakashi dengan buku Icha-Icha Paradise di tangannya

"Jadi…" (Tsunade)

"Gagal…" (Kakashi)

"kasihan juga… haha… selanjutnya… Itachi?! Dia juga ikut-ikutan?! _OMG_… apa jadinya kontes ini kalo dia pake Sharingannya nanti…" pikir Jiraiya

"Yah, kalo gitu dia juga gagal?" tanya Tsunade

"So pasti!" jawab Ebisu

"Ya, sudah…" kata Tsunade "Bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? Sasori dan Deidara…"

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan begitu juga Kakashi

"OK deh… selanjutnya…"

Begitulah yang terjadi… banyak yang mendaftar sehingga mereka kewalahan memilih… tiba-tiba mereka melihat 1 peserta yang menarik perhatian mereka

"Hmm? Orang ini… imut juga…" kata Tsunade

"Mengingatkanku pada Dan…" batin Tsunade

"Iya nih… rambutnya pink… wow… cute sekali!!! Aku jarang banget lihat cowo berambut pink semanis ini…hehehe" kata Jiraiya –pervert!!!-

"Woi!!! Sadar!!! Nih orang cowo! **COWO**!!!" kata Ebisu

"Yah… benar juga sih…" kata Kakashi yang masih membaca buku kesayangannya

"OK! Dia pasti terpilih…!" kata Tsunade

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Jiraiya

"Hmm… Asakura…"

Lalu mereka meneruskan penyelaksiannya. Beberapa peserta mengejutkan mereka, seperti Gaara, yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk mengikuti lomba macam ini… lalu ada Kankurou, walo fotonya yang asli (tanpa make-up) itu lebih baik… tapi sepertinya ia gagal… Dan masih banyak lagi…

Beberapa hari kemudian, peserta yang lulus seleksi awal ditulis di selebaran dan ditempel di berbagai tempat –mengotori Konoha dan daerah lainnya… ckckck…-

"Wah! Sudah datang! Aku mau lihat!!!" kata Naruto menyelinap di gerombolan orang yang ingin melihat selebaran itu

* * *

Peserta yang lulus seleksi

1. Asakura

2. Naruto Uzumaki

3. NejiHyuuga

4. Gaara no Sabaku

5. Sasori

6. Deidara

7. Wolfram Von Biefeld

8. Fuji Shusuke

9. Nuriko _(dari Fushigi Yugi bagi yg tak tahu)_

Yang lulus harap datang ke lapangan Konoha di sebelah hutan _'Shi no Mori'_

Terima kasih

Team penyeleksi

* * *

"Yayy!!! Aku lulus!!!" teriak Naruto senang "Hmm? Siapa nih? Asakura… Nuriko… Wolfram… eee? Ada Gaara?!!"

" banyak juga…" batin Naruto

_Lalu Naruto pergi ke tempat biasanya teman-temannya berkumpul_

"Hoi!!! Mina-san! Semua sudah ngumpul yah…" kata Naruto menyapa teman-temannya

"Tampaknya kau lulus yah Naruto?" tanya Neji

"Yup! Tapi aku tidak melihat nama Sasuke… apa ada kesalahan?" tanya Naruto

" Tidak… sepertinya dia memang gagal…" kata Neji dengan senyumnya yang…

"… a… aku kan sudah bilang. Cuma mau ikut seleksi doang kan?!" kata Sasuke merasa terdesak

"Ya… ya… Sayang sekali Itachi juga…" kata Neji menambahkan

"hiks… padahal Saso-chan n' Dei-chan masuk…" isak Itachi

"Hei! Sapa yang kau panggil Saso-chan!" kata Sasori merasa agak illfil dengan nama yang diberikan Itachi

"… Kebaikan Budha hanya 3 kali Itachi… kalau kau berani…" belum selesai Deidara bicara Itachi mengulang kata itu lagi

"HUAAA!!! Dei-chan!!! Ini tidak adil!!!"

"2…" _(Sasori)_

"Kenapa Dei-chan dan Saso-chan saja yaang lulus!!!" teriak Itachi

"… Mati karena meledak, hm…" kata Deidara terlihat marah

"LAARIIII!!!!"

_**JEDUUAAARRR!!!!!!

* * *

**_

Hari penyeleksian kedua… 

"Sial lo, Dei! Hampir aja kita mundur gara-gara bom gila itu!" keluh Naruto

"Iya tuh! Rambutku hampir rusak!" kata Neji

"Sori deh… kita kan prennn……" kata Deidara

"Pren… pren…. Emang _HP Fren_?!"

"Sudah nyampe tuh… jangan cerewet aja…" kata Sasori

"_Haa—ii_!!!"

Di arena penyeleksian sudah terlihat stand-stand penjual makanan… tentu saja ada ramen

"Waaa!!! RAMEENN!!!!" saat Naruto akan berlari ke arah tenda itu, Sasori menahannya

"Sabar… masih ada seleksinya…"

"Ramenkuuu…"

Akhirnya Naruto diseret Sasori ke lapangan. Di lapangan itu terlihat beberapa peserta yang sudah terpilih kemarin

"Hei!!! Gaara!!!" sapa Naruto

"… hai…" Gaara menyapa balik

"hmm? Siapa orang berambut pirang itu?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah…"

"Ada orang yang bawa-bawa raket tenis segala…" kata Neji

"Kyaaa!!! Fuji-san!!!!" teriak Fans Fuji

"_Yare-yare_…" Fuji hanya tersenyum saja

Beberapa teman mereka dari Seigaku juga datang untuk menonton.

"wwahh… rame juga yaa…" kata Naruto

"Hei! Naruto! Kau lulus toh?" Sapa Sakura

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Dukung aku ya!" kata Naruto senang

"Tidak!" Sakura berbalik pergi

"Ukh!!! Ga terima! Dia lulus tapi Sasuke-kun tidak!!! Ughhh!!!" batin Sakura

"Sa… Sakura-chan…"

"Hahaha! Ditolak, hm!" kata Deidara sambil menertawakan Naruto

"Umm… Naruto-kun… ano…"

"Hmm? Hinata?"

"Hinata-sama?"

"Umm… uuh…"

"Cepetaaaannn!!!" batin Naruto

"Ah!" saat Hinata akan berbicara tiba-tiba ada sebuah pengumuman

**TING! TONG! TING! TONG!**

"Harap para peserta berkumpul!!! Terima Kasih…"

**TING! TING! TONG! TONG!**

"Hwa… suaranya norak…" kata Naruto

"Umm… Naruto-kun _Ganbare_!!!" lalu hinata lari karena terlalu malu

"hh… Cuma itu ya……" kata Naruto menghela nafas

Lalu mereka semua berkumpul. Saat Sampai mereka melihat semua sudah berkumpul

"Terima kasih sudah datang kemari… pemenang dari lomba ini akan mendapat hadiah yang menarik!!!" kata Tsunade

"Sudah! Basa-basi aja! Cepet mulai!" keluh Wolfram

"Sabar, Mas!!! Mo gua hajar yeh?!" kata Tsunade sambil meninju batu besar yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya

Tentu saja setelah melihat itu semuanya tidak berani berisik atau pun menyela lagi.

" Seleksi kali ini kalian harus berpakaian seperti cewek! Boleh berdandan dan memilih baju-baju yang telah disiapkan!!! Jangan lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri juga yaaahh!!!"

"EEEEHHH?!!!!" semua kaget

"Berarti… boleh pake sexy no jutsu donk… hehehe…" batin Naruto

"Naruto…"

"eh? Ya?"

"Tidak boleh yaaahhh!!!" kata Tsunade sekali lagi memperingatkan Naruto untuk tidak menggunakan jurusnya itu dengan kepalan tangannya

"B… baik…"

"Hii… serem…" batin Naruto

"Baiklah! Silahkan berdandan!!!" kata Tsunade mempersilahkan

"Yare-yare…" Fuji tetap tersenyum dan masuk ke ruang ganti

"Uuuh…" sambil berjalan ke ruang ganti Naruto sibuk memikirkan baju apa yang akan dipakainya

* * *

_15 menit kemudian_

"OK!!!! Seleksi akan segera dimulai!!!" kata Tsunade

"Di sebelah sana sudah ada juri, yaitu Jiraiya, Kakashi dan aku sendiri!!! Heii!!! Kau yang di sana!!! Jadi host yaah!!" kata Tsunade menunjuk ke salah satu pengunjungnya

"A… aku?!!"

"Ya! Kamu! Cepat!!!" kata Tsunade

"H… Ha–-i!"

"Emm… b… baik! Seleksinya akan segera… em… dimulai!!!"

Lalu para peserta maju 1 per 1

* * *

Urutan:

Wolfram

Fuji

Neji

Sasori

Gaara

Naruto

Deidara

Nuriko

Asakura

* * *

Pertama adalah Wolfram. Ia memakai gaun pink yang hampir mirip dengan gaun tidurnya. Tapi baju ini seperti bajunya _Cinderalla_ _–WOW!!!-_ dan ia memakai tiara di rambutnya sehingga matching dengan baju dan rambutnya

"KYAAAA!!!!!" beberapa cewe yang datang menonton berteriak

"W… Wolfram?!!!" teriak Yuuri kaget

"Hohoho… anakku cantik sekali" kata Cheri

"Astaga…" keluh Gwendall

Lalu Wolfram berpose sedikit saat akan maju ke depan… Lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan segera kembali ke belakang panggung. Juri sedikit terkejut dan nilai yang didapat Wolfram tidak sedikit _–alias banyak-_

Kedua… Fuji Shusuke. Ia memakai sebuah baju wol berwarna pink dan juga celana pink yang bahannya dari wol. Di tangannya ia memakai sebuah sarung tangan berbentuk tangan kelinci dan memakai bando telinga kelinci. Gila… bisa kelihatan cantik. Intinya pake kostum kelinci

Seperti Wolfram, ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan segera kembali ke panggung. Juri-juri shock semua dan fans Fuji kaget… Nilai yang ia dapat agak rendah dibanding Wolfram

"Gile… Si Fuji jadi imut gitu pake kostum itu…" kata Oishi

"agak aneh juga sih…" sambung Momoshiro

"Uh… yang ketiga…"

Seseorang bermbut panjang muncul dengan bajunya yang menyerupai kimono yang berwarna ungu muda. Rambutnya diurai. Lalu tidak lupa memakai sedikit make-up sehingga ia terlihat benar-benar seperti cewe

_**Author Yuuichi**__: Sumpe, pengen banget gua liat dia kaya gitu… KYAAAA!!!! XD_

Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkukkan badannya sehingga rambutnya yang terurai itu jatuh dengan mulusnya dan saat ia menegakkan badannya rambutnya kembali seperti semula… WOW!!! Juri memberinya nilai yang tinggi. Karena ia pernah berlatih upacara minum the dengan Hinata, ia berjalan dengan sangat anggun _–sumpe! Cewek bangeettt!!!- _Sepertinya nilainya lebih unggul dari kedua peserta sebelumnya…

"Whoaa!!! Hinata, sepupumu itu cewek apa cowok???" tanya Sakura agak nyindir

"Umm… uuh…"

**GUBRAK!!!** Hinata pingsan saat ngeliat Neji lebih cantik dari dia… hehehe…

Berlanjut yang keempat adalah Sasori!!! Karena mukanya imut-imut gitu, ia tidak perlu repot memilih baju, ia hanya memakai baju yang mirip dengan pola baju Akatsuki, hanya saja bajunya itu berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan, biar sama dengan rambutnya yang merah. Tidak lupa ia memakai jepit rambut berbentuk bunga Sakura.

"Sasori… cantik buanggeeettt!!!!" kata Tobi terpesona _(weks!)_

"Huhuhu… walo aku tidak terpilih… tetap ada penerusnya! Berjuanglah Saso-chan!" teriak Itachi mengacungkan jempolnya

"Cape dee…" sambung Kisame

Entah bagaimana reaksi para juri… tapi nilainya juga cukup tinggi

"Peserta kelima!!! Eee…"

Gaara keluar dengan rambutnya yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga kecil warna-warni _–OMG!!!-_ bajunya hampir mirip dengan baju milik kakaknya Temari berwarna merah. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah matanya yang biasanya berwarna hitam di sekelilingnya, sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi!!! _–bayangkan!!!-_ Jadi rada aneh sih… tapi terkesan manis. Tak lupa pakai lipstik yang merah dan anting-anting berbentuk logo Sunagakure. Gayanya jadi kayak Miss Sunagakure tehun lalu.

Setelah selesai ia juga kembali ke belakang panggung. Juri memberinya nilai yang agak rendah

"Kankuro… apa itu Gaara?" tanya Temari

"Y… ya… tidak salah" jawab Kankuro

"Be…begitu ya… haha…"

**BRUKH!!!** Temari tiba-tiba saja pingsan.

"Te… Temari?!!!"

"Be.. berlanjut ke peserta keenam!!!"

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ebisu keluar juga. Naruto. Ia memakai gaun yang berwarna putih dengan jepit rambutnya yang berbentuk bunga. Garis-gari di pipinya tidak terlihat setelah ia tutupi dengan make-up. Pokoknya hampir mirip Naruto yang pake _Sexy no Jutsu_, Cuma rambutnya ga panjang, Cute!!!

Karena gugup dan malu, maka ia sempat tersandung walau tidak sampai jatuh… Gara-gara muka Naruto merah gara-gara malu,dia jadi kelihatan cute banget. Ebisu kaget, hampir pingsan kaya dulu waktu Naruto pake _Harem no Jutsu_. Tentunya para juri juga super kaget… nilainya cukup tinggi seperti Neji

"Itu?! NARUTO?!!!" seru Sakura kaget

"**WTF**?!!! Ga mungkin!!!" sambung Sasuke

"Haah?" Hinata tiba-tiba sadar "Na… Naruto-kun?!!!" kembali ia pingsan…

"Woi! Hinata?!!!"

Peserta ketujuh… Deidara… Cantik buanggeett!!!! Pake baju ala pengantin. Lengkap dengan buket bunga dan cadarnya _–Woi!!! Mau nikah neeh???-_

Salah satu… maksudku 2 juri malah naik panggung… wah… acara pernikahan bener nih… tak lupa Itachi juga ikut-ikutan… Rebutan deh… hehehe…

"Deidara!!! Cantik banget!!!" seru Tobi

"Sumpe lo?! Itu Deidara?" tanya Kisame masih tidak percaya

"Ya iya lah!"

"Dei-chan!!! Menikahlah denganku!!!" kata Itachi sambil berlutut di depannya

"Eh!!! Enak aja loh! Sama aku aja!!!" kata Jiraiya

"Aku juga mau lhoo…" kata Kakashi

"Aku!" _(Jiraiya)_

"Aku!!!" _(Kakashi)_

"Tidak! Aku!!!!" _(Itachi)_

"_-sigh-_ aku ga mau nikah beneran tau!!!" kata Deidara

"Huahahaha semua ditolak!!!" tawa Tsunade

Semua tersungkur di tanah, sedih ditolak(?) Deidara. Nilai Deidara tentu saja lebih tinggi dari Naruto atau pun Neji…

"Ber… berlanjut ke peserta kedelapan"

Nuriko keluar dengan anggunnya… tidak bingung kalau ia mendapat nilai yang tinggi karena ia sangat cantik, pakaiannya gaya pakaian Cina, cantik sekali karena rumbutnya dikucir seperti seorang ratu. _–Wow!!-_

"Nuriko?!" seru Hotohori

"Abwaa??? Nurigo???" kata Miaka dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan

"Hei, Miaka! Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada dalam mulutmu. Hmm… Nuriko cantik sekali yah…"

"Ya… tapi biasalah… dia memang selalu berdandan seperti cewek…" kata Hotohori

"Baik… peserta terakhir…"

Seseorang berambut pink keluar dengan memakai baju pesta seperti gaun, bagian bawah memakai rok kimono. Rambutnya dikepang dan sebagian dibiarkan terurai. Memakai kalung dan jepit rambut berbentuk bintang _–gile… cantik!- _Cara jalannya sangat anggun _–kaya cewe tulen-_ cara bicaranya pun sopan… wow! Keren!!! Kaya Miss Universe 2006 aja…

Karena peserta ini memang menarik perhatian juri maka nilainya pun tinggi…

"Kau lihat itu? Siapa namanya? Ee… Asakura? Cantik bangeeettt!!!" kata seorang pengunjung

"Betul! Siapa tahu dia yang akan menang nanti…"

"Woi… sadar! Tapi dia bukan cewek lhoo!!! Jangan berharap dulu! Hehehe…"

"Iya yah… sayang banget… hahaha…"

Begitulah… seleksi pertama selesai… mereka ber-10 diminta naik ke panggung. Ada yang bakal dieleminasi… _-kaya AFI aja-_

"Ok, kalian ber-10 tadi sudah berpakaian ala wanita… kali ini kami akan mengeleminasi beberapa dari kalian…" kata Tsunade

"Ehem… mari kita mulai…" kata Jiraiya "Hm… pertama… Wolfram… kau…"

_**DUNG!!! DUNG!!! DUNG!!! CESS!!!!**__ –drum effect-_

"Lolos!!!!"

Beberapa penonton bersorak sorai dan Wolfram tampak bangga dengan hasilnya

"Kedua… Fuji…"

"…"

"Maaf… kau tidak lolos" kata Tsunade

"ooh… tak apalah…" kata Fuji tetap tersenyum

"Bhuu!!! Si Fuji kalah!!!" teriak teman-temannya dari Seigaku

"ketiga, Neji…"

"YEAAHH!!! SO PASTI LULUSSS!!!!" teriak Jiraiya

"Waah… si Neji lulus, Hin…" kata Sakura

"Um… iya…"

"Keempat… Sasori…"

"Uh… kau memang imut dan cantik… tapi…"

Kakashi menggeleng " maaf… kau gagal…"

"Ooh… ingatkan aku untuk membunuh kalian nanti…" kata Sasori dengan tenang

"Jangan dong…" mohon Jiraiya

"Wah… sayang juga dia gagal…" kata Tobi

"Yah… kalo pun berhasil aku juga tidak peduli" kata Kisame

"Dasar lu ini… teman sendiri dikasih semangat donk!!!" tegur Tobi

"Lalu berikutnya… peserta kelima…"

"Gaara… maaf tapi… GLEK… kau gagal…" kata Tsunade gugup

"Hmph…" Gaara hanya diam saja…

"Untunglah ia tidak lulus…" batin Temari lega

"Peserta keenam Naruto…"

"Maaf mengatakan ini… tapi…" Jiraiya tiba-tiba saja tersenyum

"Kau LOLOS!!!!" teriak Tsunade

**BRUSSSHH!!!!** Sasuke yang lagi minum nyemprot gara-gara kaget

"WTH?!!! Si _usurantokachi_ itu LOLOS?!!! Oh God… katakan ini bohong…" kelu Sasuke

"Sudah… ini memang kenyataannya my _otouto_… jangan nyemprot-nyemprot!!!" kata Itachi menghibur

"Hmph!"

"Peserta ke… tujuh De--"

"**LOLOSSSS!!!!**" teriak Jiraiya

"**YEAAAH!!! LOLOSSS!!!"** sambung Kakashi

"**SO PASTI LOLOSS**!!!" tambah Itachi

"KYAAA!!! Deidara-san!!!" teriak fans Deidara yang baru saja diresmikan hari ini… hohoho…

"Umh…" muka Deidara memerah… _-Cute! XD-_

"Peserta kedelapan… Nuriko!!!"

"OK!!! LOLOSS!!!!" teriak Jiraiya

Muka Nuriko menandakan dirinya yang bangga atas kemenangannya

"Lalu… terakhir Asakura!"

"LOLOSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriakan Jiraiya menggelegar begitu juga Tsunade

"Yah… selamat kau lolos" kata Kakashi dengan tenang

Begitulah… mereka yang tidak lolos tampaknya sama sekali tidak peduli…

* * *

_Peserta yang lolos :_

**1. Wolfram**

**2. Neji**

**3. Naruto**

**4. Deidara**

**5. Nuriko**

**6. Asakura

* * *

**

_Di belakang panggung_

"Yah, selamat bagi kalian semua yang lolos!" kata Tsunade

"Seleksi selanjutnya adalah… ini!!!"

Tirai diangkat dan yang mereka lihat adalah… bahan-bahan masakan

"APAA?!!!" teriak Naruto

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Wolfram

"Masak kali…" sambung Neji

"Haaah???"

"_Silent please_!!! _–halah!-_ Seleksi kali ini kalian harus memasak. Terserah apa saja… yang penting enak!" jelas Jiraiya

"Naruto jangan bunuh kami…" batin Jiraiya khawatir

"Umh… masak?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Kenapa kagak lomba makan aja?!!" batin Naruto

"Yah… sudahlah…" keluh Neji

"Duh… masak apa aku…" pikir Deidara

"Acara dimulai 30 menit lagi… silahkan siapkan bahan yang kalian perlukan… kalau ada yang kurang, boleh minta…" jelas Tsunade

"Haa-ii…"

Lalu mereka semua berpikir keras apa yang akan mereka masak… setelah itu menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan…

Acara pun akhirnya dimulai kembali…

"Baik! Kita akan melanjutkan ke seleksi berikutnya!!!" seru Tsunade

"Berikut juri-juri yang akan mencicipi hidangan yang kalian buat!" kata Jiraiya

"Yang pertama Miaka!"

"Haloo!!!!"

"What the?! Miaka di sana?!!!" seru Tamahome kaget "perasaan tadi dia ada di sampingku…"

"Lalu ada Kero-chan!!!"

"Yapoo!!!"

"Ke… Kero-chan?!!" seru Sakura kaget

"Wah… wah… Kero-chan jadi juri yah…" kata Tomoyo

"Astaga…"

"Lalu juri terakhir… Gwendal-san!!!"

"…"

"GWENDAL?!!!" seru Yuuri Kaget

"Hohoho… anakku memang hebat." Kata Cheri bangga

"Gwendal memang tidak bisa ditebak…" kata Conrad

"Baiklah… Semua peserta sudah siap di tempat… waktu kalian hanya 1 ½ jam!!!"

_3… 2… 1… MULAI!!!!_

Lalu mereka segera mulai memasak…

"Naruto!!! Berjuanglah!" dukung Sakura

"Uh… Ganbare Naruto-kun…" dukung Hinata

"Yay!!! Neji!!! Berusahalah!!!" teriak Ten Ten dan Lee

"Dei-chan!!! GANBAREEE!!!" teriak Itachi + Jiraiya + Kakashi + Fans Deidara + DLL

"Kyaaa!!!! Asakura-san!!!!" teriak Fans Asakura

"Wolfram-kaicho!!! Ganbare!!!" teriak Gizella

"Yah, berusahalah saja…" kata Yuuri tidak semangat

"Wolf! Ganbaree!!!" seru Cheri

"Nuriko!!! Ganbareee!!!" dukung Miaka

Begitulah… Saat memasak, Naruto sempat menghanguskan masakannya, Neji sampat terluka saat akan memotong wortel, Deidara… hampir meledak gara-gara bomnya sendiri, Wolfram… juga hampir menghanguskan masakannya karena api yang ia pakai terlalu besar… Nuriko hampir membengkokkan pancinya karena tenaganya terlalu besar sepertinya yang berjalan lancar hanya Asakura

Setelah 1 jam…

"Yak! Setelah 1 jam mari kita lihat keadaan mereka…" kata Tsunade

"Wah, sepertinya Neji sudah mulai mengerjakan finishing touch-nya!!!" seru Jiraiya

"Ya, lalu Naruto… tampaknya ia masih memasak masakannya…" kata Tsunade

"Naruto… jangan buat racun untuk para jurii!!!!" Batin Jiraiya (lagi)

"Lalu Nuriko-san… wah… panci-panci banyak yang b…bengkok yah? Aha… ahahahaha…" kata Tsunade "Selanjutnya Deidara! Wah… gaya masak seperti ibu RT aja!!! Pakai celemek segala…Hmph…" kata Tsunade menahan tawanya

"Yeah!!! Dei-chan sugooii!!!" seru Itachi

"DEIDARAAA!!!! Ganbareee!!!" seru Jiraiya

"Istriku memang hebat…" kata Kakashi

"WHAT?!!!"

Lalu terjadilah atraksi pukul memukul oleh beberapa fans Deidara, Kakashi, Jiraiya dan Itachi… _-weks…-_

_(sweatdropped)_ "Ya ampun… baiklah… Oh!!! Tampaknya Asakura sudah selesai!!! Mari kita berbincang-bincang dengannya sebentar. Asakura kau begitu telaten, apa rahasianya?" tanya Tsunade

"Hmm…" Asakura tersenyum "Cuma sering berlatih di rumah…"

"Oh, Tapi kau hebat sekali!!! Apa kau punya rahasia lainnya?" tanya Tsunade

"Hmm? Tidak ada kok… itu hanya karena aku sering berlatih dengan chef dari sebuah hotel bintang lima… haha… bukan hal yang besar…" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Ooh.. be… begitu… hebat sekali… baiklah… kita akan menunggu peserta lainnya!!!" seru Tsunade

"Kenapa rasanya aku pernah lihat senyuman itu yah? Ah… perasaanku saja!" batin Sakura yang ikut menonton

_akhirnya 1 ½ jam pun berlalu…_

"Baiklah! Waktunya habis! Mari kita cicipi masakan buatan mereka!!!!" seru Jiraiya

1. Wolfram: kue manju ala Shinmakoku

2. Neji: Carrot Pottage spesialis Klan Hyuuga

3. Naruto: Ramen Ala Naruto

4. Deidara: Kari Spesial

5. Asakura: Soba kaktus

6. Nuriko: Oseng sayur

"Mari kita mulai penjuriannyaaa!!!" seru Tsunade "Pertama Kue Manju ala Shinmakoku milik Wolfram!!!"

"Hmm? Wah… diluar dugaan… enak!!! Isinya kacang merah!!!" seru Miaka

"Hmm… empuk…" kata Kero

"… Manis…" kata Gwendall pendek

"Tentu saja!" kata Wolfram bengga

"Berlanjut ke peserta kedua!!! Carrot Pottage Spesialis Klan Hyuuga milik Neji!!!" seru Tsunade

"Wah… Neji nii-san… bisa masak itu…" kata Hinata

"Itu adalah rahasia klan Hyuuga yang memiliki mata yang sehat!!!" kata Neji

"Hmm… enak!!!! Walau aku benci wortel… tapi yang ini rasanya enak!!! TOP deh!!!" kata Miaka acung jempol

"Wah… lebih enak dari sup buatan Sakura…" kata Kero

"Apa katamu Kero-chan?!!!" seru Sakura agak kesal

"Wah… beda sekali dengan buatan Shinmakoku… apa resepnya nih?" tanya Gwendal –OOC-

"Rahasiaaa!!!" seru Neji

"OK, peserta ketiga! R… ramen a… ala Naruto!!!" kata Tsunade terbata-bata

"wah… tampaknya beracun…" kata Miaka

Mengapa ia bisa berkata demikian??? Tentu saja! Karena… warna supnya ungu… bahan-bahan di dalamnya agak gosong dan… ugh… begitulah…

"Waah… tampak berbahaya! Tapi juri tetaplah juri!!! Ayo dinilai!!!" seru Jiraiya

"Ukh… baiklah! Gluk…" Miaka akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mencoba dan begitu juga Kero dan Gwendal..

"…!!!" (Miaka)

"… Haaah?" (Kero)

"…" (Gwendal)

"Duh… mereka diam saja… apa memang beracun yah?" batin Naruto

"…nak…"

"Hah?"

"E… enak! Ini enak sekali…. Walau pun penampilannya tidak seberapa…" kata Miaka

Kero hanya mengangguk, tapi Gwendal hanya diam saja…

"Eeh… b… baiklah.. mari kita lanjutkan… Peserta keempat… Deidara dengan Kari spesialnya!!!!" seru Tsunade

"Mau…" kata Itachi memelas

"Hiks… pengen deh jadi jurinya…" keluh Kakashi

"Hmm? Pe… pee… pe…" (Miaka)

"Hah?" Tsunade bingung melihatnya

"PEEDAAAASSS!!!!!! Cocok sekali!!!" kata Miaka walau ia sudah berkeringat dan sekujur wajahnya memerah karena kepedasan

"Aaa… aaa…. Ku… ttii… dak tahan lagi… daa… Sakura…" (Kero)

"Kero-chan?!!!" (Sakura)

_-OK Dramatisasinya selesai…-_

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Gwendal terbatuk-batuk

"Wah… sekarat… sekarat… sini gua sembuhin dulu…" kata Tsunade

Lalu dengan Ninjutsu medisnya, Tsunade menyembuhkan Kero, sekejap ia terlihat sudah siap maju ke medan perang lagi… _(sweatdropped)_

"Lalu mari kita cicipi, Oseng sayur-nya Nuriko" kata Tsunade

"Ah… Nuriko… kok sayur sih…" kata Miaka

"Nyem… paahiiiittt!!!" seru Kero

"Uph…" Gwendal muntah

"waduh… OK bertahanlah tinggal 1 lagi!!!! Berlanjut ke peserta terakhir… Asakura!!!! Dengan soba kaktus-nya… wah… jadi pengen…" kata Tsunade menahan air liurnya

"Hm… wah… Mak nyusss… ueenaaak!!!" kata Miaka

"Nyam! Enak sekali!!! Jarang aku bisa makan soba!" kata Kero

"… Enak sekali… hh… kalau aja punya resepnya…" keluh Gwendal

"Baiklah!!! Mari kita lihat nilai-nilai yang mereka peroleh dari para juriii!!!!"

1. Wolfram

Miaka: 8

Kero: 7.5

Gwendal: 7.8

Jumlah: 23.3

2. Neji

Miaka: 8.5

Kero: 8

Gwendal: 8.5

Jumlah: 25

3. Naruto

Miaka: 8.3

Kero: 7

Gwendal: 7.9

Jumlah: 23.2

4. Deidara

Miaka: 8.5

Kero: 7.8

Gwendal: 8.2

Jumlah: 24.5

5. Asakura

Miaka: 8.6

Kero: 8.3

Gwendal: 8.5

Jumlah: 25.4

6. Nuriko

Miaka: 2.6

Kero: 0.1

Gwendal: 0

Jumlah: 3.7

"OK, kita sudah lihat nilai – nilai tersebut… dan kita akan mengeleminasi 3 orang yang nilainya paling rendah!!! Yaitu… Wolfram, Nuriko dan Naruto!!!" seru Tsunade

"Yaaah…" keluh Naruto

"Grrr… TIDAK ADDIILL!!!!" seru Wolfram

"Sial… emang sebegitu tidak enaknya kaaah?!!!" teriak Nuriko emosi, hampir mau ngelempar juri pake batu besar

Lalu terpaksa Wolfram harus diseret turun dari panggung… 

**Kembali ke belakang panggung…**

"Sekali lagi, selamat untuk kalian bertiga…" kata Tsunade

"Ya… seleksi terakhirnya agak susah sih…" kata Jiraiya

"Dan… apa itu?" tanya Neji

"Ooh… begini…"

20 menit kemudian…

"Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan ke seleksi terakhir!!!!" seru Tsunade

3 peserta duduk di sebuah kursi _-per orang-_…

"Begini, kali ini akan ada pelawak yang datang kemari, dan apa pun yang terjadi mereka tidak boleh bersuara, tertawa… atau pun tersenyum!!!" jelas Tsunade

"Wah… susah tuh…" keluh Itachi

"Yah… aku berpikir kalau Deidara bakal kalah yang 1 ini…" kata Kisame

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi

"Baik!!!! Akan segera dimulai!!! 3… 2… 1…!!!"

Lalu pelawak itu mulai melontarkan candaan-candaan yang bodoh dan lucu… membuat semua pengunjung tertawa terbahak-bahak… dan seperti kata Kisame… Deidara tidak dapat bertahan lama…

"Tuh, kan…" kata Kisame

"K… kok… bisa? Haha…" tanya Itachi sambil ngakak

"Yah… dia memang tidak tahan joke-joke seperti itu… karena itu… ia selalu mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan 'hm', ya kan?" jelas Kisame

" Setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku baru sadar… hahahahaha……" Itachi melanjutkan ngakak cerianya

Lalu yang masih bertahan tinggal Neji dan Asakura… Asakura tampak tenang… sedang Neji tampaknya mati-matian menahan tawanya…

"Ukh… jangan sampai… ketawa…" batin Neji

Lalu 1 jam… 2 jam… 3 jam… pun berlalu… 

"Gil.a…. m…ere…ka…. Belum…. Ny…erah… juga???" kata Itachi sambil kesakitan memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena tadi baru saja ngakak sampe setengah mati

"Ya… mereka memang hebat…" kata Kisame

Si pelawak sudah sebel gara-gara mereka sama sekali tidak tertawa dari tadi… akhirnya ia mengeluarkan lawakan rahasianya yang paling ampuh… konon katanya sampe orang yang bisu aja bisa ngomong kembali karena tertawa…

Akhirnya sampai batas terakhirnya… Neji tertawa juga

"Ya!!!! I… tu… haha… berarti… hihi… yang menang… hihihihi… Asa… kura!!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!" kata Tsunade sambil tertawa

"Hahaha… akhirnya selesai juga…" kata Asakura tersenyum kecil

"Lalu hadiahnya adalah ini!!!! Sebuah villa eksklusif yang terletak di pinggir pantai di dekat Kirigakure!!! Bisa dinikmati dengan gratis… tis!!! PUAS!!!! PUAS!!!!" seru Jiraiya

"Hmm… terima kasih…" kata Asakura sambil tersenyum

"Agh!!! Kok rasanya aku pernah lihat dia sih?!" batin Sakura

"Sakura-san… kau kenapa? " tanya Hinata

"Eh… tidak… hanya saja…"

"…?"

"hh… sayang juga tadi kita kalah yah…" keluh Naruto

"Iya nih… aku paling ga tahan sama lawakan macam itu sih…" keluh Deidara

"Tapi siapa dia sebenarnya?! Bisa mirip cewek tulen… masak uenak… terus… bisa nahan lawakan yang seperti itu sampe 3 jam-an?!!!" seru Neji sebal

"Ya… aku juga penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya…" gumam Naruto

SREK…

"Fuah… sampai juga di vila-ku…" kata Asakura dengan senyumnya

PLUK!!! Sreeettt…

"Hah… Wig ini memang menyusahkanku… apalagi baju itu… hmm… untunglah penyamaranku tidak terbongkar… kalau iya bisa jadi memalukan… hmm…" gumam Sai yang ternyata daritadi menyamar sebagai 'Asakura' untuk mengikuti lomba itu

"Yah… untunglah kau sudah membantuku tadi Yamato…" kata Sai

"Tentu saja…"

"Untung tadi kau berubah menjadiku saat lomba kedua… aku kan tidak begitu pandai memasak…" kata Sai

"Yah… tak masalah…" kata Yamato

"Bagus juga vila ini… bisa bersantai sebentar…" kata Sai sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang sudah ada di sana

"Semoga saja tidak ada yang tahu…" kata Yamato

"Yah… semoga…"

* * *

**A/N**: SELESEEEE!!!!! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Apa ada yang mengira bahwa itu Sai??? Huahahahaha….

Sai: hahaha… kau kejam juga

Yuuichi: Ah… biasa saja… hahaha… review pleaseee!!!

Sai: Yah… silahkan review kalo mau… _-senyum-_


End file.
